TMNT Raph x reader NO LEMONS!
by ConfuzledCoon2003
Summary: Raph x reader blah blah blah (y/n) (your name) and (l/n) (last name) so let s begin! I am Author-Chan and I m going to read you a story about a girl, a girl named (y/n) (l/n), you, Raph falls in love, post anything you want if it s rude I WILL ignore you, all of this original if I copy someone I AM SORRY AND I GIVE THEM CREDIT! if I do then plz tell me about it! NOW READ!


Warrior Cats Fan-Fiction 1

Thunder:

Leader: Silverstar- short white furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenleap- tom with jet-black long fur and blue eyes mate of Wolfshade

Medicine Cat: Redyowl-she-cat with dark ginger pelt, bright green eyes, and an excited voice

Warriors:

Wolfshade- she-cat with long gray fur and bright green eyes mate of Ravenleap

Thrushstream- tom with long dark gray pelt and bright blue eyes mate of Nightbird

Starlingstream- she-cat with blue-gray pelt and green eyes mate of Wolffang

Apprentice: Redpaw-tom with short ginger pelt and amber eyes brother to Petalpaw

Wolffang- tom with long gray fur and green eyes mate of Starlingstream

Apprentice: Petalpaw-she-cat with ginger pelt and dark green eyes sister to Redpaw

Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Nightbird: she-cat with long gray pelt and dark green eyes nursing Thrushstream`s kits (Leafkit-she-kit with long gray pelt and dark green eyes, and Wolfkit-she-kit with very long silver tabby pelt and bright blue eyes along with light tabby gray underbelly)

Snowstrike-she-cat with long white and ginger pelt with yellow eyes nursing (dead) Darkcloud`s kits (Nightkit- black she-kit with yellow eyes and long fur, Coalkit-black short furred blue eyed tom, Frostkit-white and ginger long furred tom with blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Petalpaw-she-cat with ginger pelt and dark green eyes sister of Redpaw

Redpaw-tom with short ginger pelt and amber eyes brother of Petalpaw

Elders:

Darkeye-blind ginger she-cat with amber eyes mother of Redpaw and Petalpaw

Orangewing-ginger tom with dark green eyes father of Redpaw and Petalpaw

Splashpelt-deaf gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

Mousefur-small gray tom with black blotches and amber eyes

River:

Leader: Stripedstar-black tabby tom, strangely attracted to Silverstar, has amber eyes

Deputy: Coontail- gray she-cat with black striped tail with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Bramblepelt-brown she-cat with green eyes

Shadow:

Leader: Webstar: white tom with dark brown eyes

Deputy: Tigereyes- brown tabby she-cat with a blue right eye and a green left eye

Medicine Cat: Berryclaw: white she-cat with ginger, gray, and light brown blotches along with blue eyes

Wind:

Leader: Cloudstar: white tom with green eyes

Deputy Rosepetal: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Starlingpelt: gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Thrushpaw: gray tom with amber eyes and a fierce glare to match his fierce unwelcoming attitude and voice

Chapter 1:

I dig my small claws into Frostkit`s tiny shoulder, her shoulder was only small because she was a runt, even though technically I`m a runt too I`m not because I'm bigger than my sister Leafkit who was born first. I look over at my sister who`s in the corner wresting with Nightkit and Coalkit and I hop off of Frostkit and jump onto Coalkit easily driving him away from my smaller sister and I fend off Coalkit and Frostkit and graze my teeth against Frostkit`s throat easily putting her on the ground before she could pummel my ear as he yowls "she got me, she got me!" and falls on the ground graze my teeth on Coalkit`s strong shoulder and he hissed in his cute fake pain and Leafkit dives into battle with me and Coalkit as she had defeated Nightkit for Nightkit was as small as herself, I yowl as I feel a tug on my tuft and the sweet scent of Redyowl overcomes me and tears me away from the others and says "come on I know your strong but we need to think of the clan!" in her voice "oh, I just got into battle, and I don`t want to be a Medicine Cat…" I look over at Coalkit, for he was wrestling my sister and he was winning plus I and Redyowl had already discussed this a lot "no! We can work something out!" she pleaded putting me down and I shake my head no to her and dash into battle so I could knock Coalkit over before he could graze Leafkit`s (who he had pinned down) throat. So I graze my teeth a last time on his throat and we win "victory for Thunderclan!" I hear my sister yowl but I feel a thorn in my paw and I begin to limp over to my mother "Nightbird…I think I`ve gotten a thorn stuck in my paw…" and she replied "then go see Redyowl…" as she put her head back down and I limp into Redyowl`s den to see Starlingstream inside getting a thorn removed "ugh…that feels much better…" as she walk out and I notice my foot is back on the ground and my thick long fur is no longer quivering with pain and Redyowl asks 'what is it now, you know you really should consider being a Medicine Cat, it`s great…" and I look over at her "I thought I had a thorn in my paw…but I…don`t feel any pain now…" I trail off.

"good, here." She says as she hands me a piece of bark "take this to Splashpelt, it`s Alder Bark, earlier she said she had a tooth ache, tell her to chew on it," so I take the herb swiftly, and stiffly with a look on my face that said _I`m not your apprentice! _So I dash towards the elder`s den and walk up to Splashpelt who is sleeping in her den an di say to Darkeye who is the only cat awake "when Splashpelt wakes up tell her to chew on this, it will soothe her tooth ache, Redyowl told me…" and as he gives a curt nod I get ready for Coalkit`s, Nightkit`s, and Frostkit`s apprentice ceremony by lining up next to my sister who is being cleaned by my mother and when she`s done I get in her place "so…are you excited?" she asks "why would you ask me that?" I ask "it`s not our apprentice ceremony…" and she says "well…tomorrow is you're ceremony so…I was thinking if you didn`t play in the mud tomorrow before dusk then you don`t have to go through this again…" between licks before pushing me away and doing a final lick on my light gray tabby chest fur that lead to my light gray underbelly, my underbelly and chest was lighter than the rest of my pelt "all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath…" I hear several gasps following Silverstar yowling that followed by "_she`s dead…" _from Snowstrike "my mother is dead…" she repeated sadly as all of the clan gathers Silverstar`s body "why did she die?" Coalkit asks "she was weak, and…and very, very sick," my mother answered as Ravenleap yowled "I am heading to MoonPool now to gain my nine lives when I am back it will be sun-high and both litters Nightbird`s and Snowstrike`s will become apprentices and I will choose a deputy!" as he turns and I see Redyowl follow him "does the Medicine Cat go with the leader to Starclan?" I ask "of course! The Medicine Cat goes to visit with Starclan every moon, and are closest to Starclan than even the leader," I hear Redyowl reply, she was sitting behind me now "now…once more since I won`t be here before your ceremony, only at your ceremony…" she said "will you be my apprentice?" she asks I look around at cats with open jaws, I know every cat thought that Leafkit was going to be a Medicine Cat like the famous Leafpool but no cat had known that Redyowl had been asking me for moons, so I simply nod yes in spite of me hating of the scent of herbs and the fact that I was a great fighter, I only said yes because every cat was staring at me "yes-yes I…will be your-your apprentice," I get out knowing it wasn`t what I had wanted but I would get used to it, it might even be for me, plus she couldn`t force me to stay if I didn`t like it course my plan was to be a Medicine Cat apprentice for around only a moon if I didn`t like it, which was likely.

Chapter 2:

"okay Wolfpaw, so I`ll show you around the territory, follow me," my mentor says, I give a curt nod and follow her through the forest swiftly when we appear at the Shadowclan border and he nods toward it "scent it," he walks along the border and I take a whiff of the Thunder


End file.
